May 14
01:01:02 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 01:01:08 oh look who it is. 01:01:16 charlie one umbra 01:01:17 charlie one umbra 01:01:17 C1UCharon: you have to answer for a few things. 01:01:27 I'm excited again 01:01:29 Good to see you charon 01:01:32 sexually? 01:01:36 no shut up u 01:01:39 fu 01:01:46 Why do I feel like I'm in a poorly made sitcom 01:01:52 heh 01:01:52 Something you created. 01:02:11 Kluge, Ill. 01:02:14 ohai charon 01:02:27 Afternoon. 01:02:31 So what do you bring us now? 01:02:34 Is it there? 01:02:35 What relevant information 01:02:36 howdy C1UCharon 01:02:43 it's 1 am here 01:03:02 here too 01:03:20 * kluge squints at i3' mdt 01:03:22 I just got back from the lab. Test results are in. nnothingg is cranky. 01:03:33 nnothingg is always cranky 01:03:34 Nonsense.. 01:03:43 nah he is rarely cranky 01:03:46 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has joined #sift 01:03:49 just a foul little thing 01:03:54 mouth, thoughts, etc. 01:03:56 Like your penis 01:03:59 foul lil thing 01:04:00 zing 01:04:04 anyway 01:04:19 So. those two aside, any news? Or just checking in? 01:04:30 Anyway C1UCharon , your alternate reality game was fun. 01:04:50 Checking in. Mulling over the taxi bit. 01:05:06 About to check the livestream, see if we can get it to work. 01:05:12 I think the game has fallen to question though. 01:05:22 C1UCharon, is there any reason you know of for all of the code names being allusions to eclipse or astronomical phenomena? 01:05:35 is this arbitrary or is it related to the game 01:05:50 Only brevity code I'm aware of is Umbra, which is a designator for the operation. 01:06:05 charon is pluto's largest moon 01:06:16 one of the keys for a vigenere cipher mentioned eclipse 01:06:23 he's also the boatman. What's this livestream? 01:06:36 :/ 01:06:46 Suppose so. Kinda wrecks the idea that they called my strike group "Charon" because we drag souls across the underworld. 01:06:55 okay fair 01:07:18 It should be noted that strike group Thanatos exists. Don't know of any moon related to them. 01:08:17 ok so it's more greek than astronomical 01:08:18 Place got quiet. 01:08:26 yeah, I have that effect 01:08:32 What is happening with the taxis? The last most of us heard, you thought they were acting as couriers? 01:09:22 It got quiet cause most of us have lost interest with this game 01:09:41 not me 01:09:48 Yeah well you're newb 01:09:58 I still think it. It's a bit raw, but the taxis have the ability to be where they want, when they want. 01:10:11 hmm 01:10:14 Fair enough 01:10:32 Any idea what they would be moving? Is it as simple as messages? 01:10:39 or are they moving supplies? 01:11:01 To be honest, I couldn't tell you. Aside from intel, I don't have a single idea. 01:11:24 Alright, so we'll have to wait and see on that one then 01:11:51 nnothingg i thought u were gonna be a lil more talkative :P 01:12:05 I followed a few last night, down to Tsuji. It's a red light district near Naha. 01:12:11 maya2: <3 01:13:21 is it the taxi company itself 01:13:24 Was there anything that set that taxis involved apart? 01:13:34 are they all the same company? 01:13:48 The route they take. North to South, base to base, straight to Naha and then they wait. 01:13:52 do the taxis know what theyr doing? 01:13:58 They seem to wait outside the Palace Main, it's a local mall. 01:14:22 It's there that they pick up mostly servicemembers and take them to Tsuji. On who's command? Don't know. 01:14:26 They all stop at the same hotel. 01:14:39 is it a love hotel 01:14:54 I have read that those are very discreet about recordkeeping 01:15:15 charon do the taxis know what theyr involved in? 01:15:23 yeah, and are they all the same company? 01:15:40 Not quite sure, Maya. Might have to hop in and see. 01:16:10 On each taxi, there's a blue stripe down the side and some kanji. I've seen a few red and yellow striped, but I don't read Japanese. The kanji doesn't appear to be the same. 01:16:16 The red and yellow ones are few and far between. 01:16:22 Love hotel, eh? 01:16:30 are we still going to be getting an image of the device? 01:17:23 do you know where the hotel is approximately? 01:17:35 Yes, as soon as possible, followed directly by a video. Under Burrough's suggestion, I've obtained a dog to judge his response to the device. 01:17:37 or the name if there is any lettering in romaji 01:18:18 was that the stream you mentioned earlier, or is that something else? 01:19:26 I'm going to be testing my ability to livestream operations to the SIFT. The initial test will probably not be released. Following the test, I'll give it another go and we'll see if you can connect. 01:20:32 great. A chance to watch field work a little more intense than ours 01:20:49 and possibly proof that this isnt an ARG 01:20:58 :/ 01:21:01 it's an arg, dude 01:21:18 Is the taxi use being done just in okinawa, or is this a global thing for them? 01:21:24 would we even know? 01:22:30 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p5251-ipngn100201yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has quit error: Connection reset by peer 01:22:36 -!- jeebus_ ~jeebus_@174.32.31.164 has joined #sift 01:22:41 heh 01:22:45 great timing jeebus_ 01:22:54 * C1UCharon has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 01:22:54 ? 01:22:55 * jeebus_ (~jeebus_@174.32.31.164) has joined #sift 01:22:55 lol 01:23:07 seconds apart 01:24:05 -_- 01:24:32 so i3, can you tell me the name of the hotel and/or taxi company? 01:24:40 how would I know? 01:24:45 oh I donno 01:24:51 I've never been to okinawa, sadly 01:25:05 -!- C1UCharon ~chatzilla@p5251-ipngn100201yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp has joined #sift 01:25:06 -!- mode/#sift C1UCharon by ChanServ 01:25:08 mostly tokyo 01:25:28 Lost connection. 01:25:30 welcome back 01:25:58 not a great internet connection? 01:25:59 lol kluge 01:26:08 hwat 01:26:09 -!- Kelgand|AFK is now known as Kelgand 01:26:10 Pretty great, really. I've had worse safehouses. 01:26:27 misread that a horse safehouses, gettin' late here 01:26:58 C1UCharon, did you see the name of the hotel? if it's in okinawa near a base, it likely has romaji lettering no? 01:27:04 any lettering in romaji 01:27:16 you or i3 01:27:21 or anyone else you know 01:27:31 wait, what about me? 01:27:39 sorry, just itching for info and more game to play 01:27:42 :/ 01:27:46 I'll shut up and sulk 01:28:19 but I just said I'd never even been to okinawa... 01:28:40 The hotel's name is in plain english across from a really, really great bar. 01:28:40 o 01:28:48 It's "Cream Play Spot" 01:28:55 lol awesome 01:28:57 that's 01:29:09 The name's disgusting, but a great landmark for the bar. I just had jellyfish there last night. 01:29:15 nice 01:30:27 That name definitely sounds like a Japanese love hotel... 01:30:30 01:30:32 that one 01:30:33 ? 01:30:50 yeah hilarious wow 01:30:51 That'd be the one. 01:31:01 yeah 01:31:01 How'd you do that? Can you turn the camera around? I'll show you the bar. 01:31:06 it's a brothel 01:31:10 i3: Got some coords or something for google maps? 01:31:20 nah, that was the only picture I could find 01:31:27 I may be able to get coords though 01:32:24 nah, no can do, I just found a picture of it on a tourists flickr 01:32:36 just found a bigger pic 01:32:37 01:32:45 Tsuji 1 Chome, Naha-shi, Okinawa Prefecture, JP best I could see 01:33:24 anyway, so we have taxis running north to south picking up possible enemy at that place, which I'm sure is a great place to wait at 01:33:57 i3, where'd you originally find the photo? 01:34:01 US Personnel for the most post, Ill. 01:34:09 hmm 01:34:12 I see 01:34:19 not what I was expecting 01:35:23 I got the coords 01:35:24 so there are us military personnel that are involved 01:35:34 so wait, you said their route takes them to naha, and then they wait 01:35:51 01:36:02 That's the streetview showing Cream Play Spot 01:36:07 was they the personnel, being taken south to naha, and waiting, or is they the taxis moving south and waiting there for the personel 01:36:12 Just found it, but thanks Sorgens 01:36:33 thanks sorgens 01:36:41 Goddamn I miss those vending machines 01:37:40 also... assume I said were they instead of was they... because damn 01:37:53 don't they got beer vending machines 01:38:16 They say they do 01:38:20 Haven't seen one. 01:38:30 Just oversized cokes and hot coffee. 01:38:44 they have just about everything, but the vending machines for beer and smokes need an age verification that non citizens have trouble getting 01:38:55 ahh shame 01:39:20 so, which was moving south, the personnel, or the taxis to get them? 01:40:04 the enemy are being taken to the hotel 01:40:11 I see 01:40:38 Anyone had anything else on the taxis, or can I move on to a more gruesome question? 01:41:00 Is Teinkuru the name of the bar? 01:41:43 Don't really know. All I know is it's across from the spot, has a great jukebox full of old tunes and a dartboard. 01:41:52 move on ill 01:41:54 so one question 01:42:15 I'll wait for kluge 01:42:34 Send it. 01:42:58 C1UCharon, this whole thing is not some elaborate lure to get people to do things that seem illicit a la recent fbi-bordering-on-entrapment operations to bolster their counter- terrorism numbers? 01:43:29 Yes. I'm with the FBI and I care about numbers. 01:43:32 and then gitmo/thumbscrew them 01:43:46 Kluge, man. Take the tinfoil off. 01:44:00 nyt reported on that 01:44:05 but okay 01:44:07 I'm not going to Gitmo you. I'd never do that to you, Kluge. 01:44:07 had to ask 01:44:16 k, moving on... and sorry some 01:44:23 So, the burnt bodies 01:44:45 are we looking at blackened outer "shell" or more bubbly, melting 01:45:00 Melting, not exactly charred. 01:45:02 as they tend to mean pretty different deaths 01:45:06 ah 01:45:18 so that lines up more with the old aum method then 01:45:36 thanks 01:45:45 -!- anon 61716ed1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.97.113.110.209 has joined #sift 01:46:01 sorry i was watching harry otter 01:46:08 Heh. 01:46:15 that leaves alot more possibilities for how it was done at a distance and without surrounding damage 01:46:15 harry otter is that a porn 01:46:23 lmao beat me to it kluge 01:46:35 sorry, don't mean to disrupt 01:46:43 also... you're watching kids movies while we talk about burnt corpses. I love that juxtaposition 01:46:52 am thinking about the melting 01:47:02 i just watched game of thrones before 01:47:13 i saw burnt children 01:47:26 DONT RUIN IT 01:47:42 commercials... 01:48:19 anon, as you just got here, anything pressing to mention to charon? 01:48:44 C1UCharon, did this damage look like due to heat, or a chemical reaction? corrosion? 01:49:11 Acid does not really corrode. 01:49:12 There was no chemical residue, no...powder, liquid, no material. 01:49:13 or really just the mysterious emanations of this unknown device 01:49:24 okay 01:49:27 i just want to know why us? how are we helping? 01:49:50 anything we can do between transmissions? 01:49:53 At least Sulfuric Acid. Instead of corroding, it burns due to the heat caused by the hydrolisis reaction with the skin humidity. 01:50:22 Have a look at the logs sometime soon. I'm not sure why Virgil involved you. I've worked with civilians before, but mostly as informants. 01:51:05 ive seen the logs. it just seems odd 01:51:45 hi guys, i am back 01:51:47 -!- Kelgand 637f8b61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.127.139.97 has left #sift 01:51:56 hi c1u 01:52:30 could damage on bodies be caused by electricity? 01:52:46 well im here if you need me for anything 01:52:47 -!- FFLaguna|Korea fflaguna@121.161.205.5 has joined #sift 01:52:49 Electricity would char, I think. Not sure, though. 01:52:51 like this phenomena 01:52:54 In Colorado Springs, where he stayed from May 1899 until 1900, Tesla made what he regarded as his most important discovery-- terrestrial stationary waves. By this discovery he proved that the Earth could be used as a conductor and would be as responsive as a tuning fork to electrical vibrations of a certain frequency. He also lighted 200 lamps without wires from a distance of 25 miles( 40... 01:52:56 ...kilometers) and created man-made lightning. At one time he was certain he had received signals from another planet in his Colorado laboratory, a claim that was met with disbelief in some scientific journals. 01:53:10 Thank you, yama2 :) 01:53:24 thats electricity without cables 01:53:24 Just reading guys, microwave incinerators would melt bio material without allowing it to combust, meaning little or no charring 01:53:25 electricity would leave burns, yeah 01:53:35 a current would anyway 01:53:47 um lurker thats not a very trustworthy source.. "He also lighted 200 lamps without wires from a distance of 25 miles" nice grammar lol 01:53:48 As far as I know, electricity would leave charring. 01:53:55 trats was teslas most important discovery and radius is 25 mi 01:54:30 how about that heat ray technology that is supposedly to be used to crowd control but has the ability to seriously burn people 01:54:47 Sounds like infrared 01:54:50 Would also char. 01:54:51 the olympics is getting them 01:54:58 its no infrared actually 01:55:04 ill see if i can find it 01:55:05 The only thing I know that produces heat without charring is microwaves 01:55:10 me too 01:55:14 -!- Kelgand 637f8b61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.127.139.97 has joined #sift 01:55:30 and some chemical reactions, actually 01:55:46 have u considered u have a mole in ur grp charon? 01:55:49 there have been ultrasonic devices but none would heat appreciably I think 01:55:54 but short of getting your agents to down some of that directly before being taken by charon and team, that makes little sense 01:56:43 maya2 - What are you referring to? 01:57:15 yeah the olympic ones are sound based, trying to find the heat one atm 01:57:35 maybe Cream Play Spot is just a really really good and so notorious love hotel 01:57:43 and what is devices s+power source? batteries, sun light, heat... 01:57:50 we're talking about defeated enemy forces passing out and later burning up after being removed from within a distance of one of the devices. at least I think that's what she's referencing 01:57:54 01:58:04 Based on my limited knowledge abou the physical phenomena in the world, a heating device that relies on sound waves does not seem to be very effective. 01:58:13 yeah 01:58:20 If it does, then I want one (sonic screwdriver anyone?) 01:58:38 I think to have a mechanical wave in air that is that energetic, the air would turn to plasma long before you'd be heating the target 01:58:43 from that Sypherr 01:58:44 The ADS millimeter wave energy works on a similar principle as a microwave oven, exciting the water and fat molecules in the skin, and instantly heating them via dielectric heating. 01:58:57 and plasma would cause burns 01:59:26 hmm 01:59:41 C1UCharon, were their whole bodies melted or just the outside? 02:00:12 microwave would heat from the outside 02:00:24 Only in certain areas did the flesh melt in any measurable fashion. Face, chest, top of the head. 02:00:32 so would most causes of burns tho kluge 02:00:47 maya2, yeah other than the ingestion of chemicals previously mentioned 02:00:56 okay 02:01:05 I'm really thinking microwave system then ladies and gents 02:01:12 acid 02:01:53 how would you damage a person that much with an acid and not get some all over the surrounding material though 02:02:01 but they got burned after exposure to device... 02:02:03 you'd notice that on the stretchers 02:02:21 we need something that works slow 02:02:24 like poison 02:02:31 Kluge 02:02:37 Microwave heats from the inside, actually 02:02:44 have they conducted autopsies on them yet? 02:02:47 Depending on the wavelength is the depth of penetration. 02:02:57 the heat beam ones are from the outside 02:03:08 We were considering that for asphalt heating, since it does not rely in the low thermal conductivity of bitumen. 02:03:08 As far as I know, but the results haven't come to me. Virgil's aware of my request. 02:03:30 or device causes charon to halucinate... 02:03:47 lol bad squid? 02:03:49 The entire team was mass hallucinating. I like this theory. 02:04:00 medical examination will tell us more, i guess 02:04:07 i was joking 02:04:12 MREs up until the assault, unless you're counting the pork lumpia and chicken adobo. 02:04:26 That's another question, actually... Has there still only been such severe negative effects on enemies leaving the radius? 02:04:49 Only the detainees at this time. We have yet to secure a second device. 02:04:50 what aboult friendly forces too? 02:04:54 o nm 02:05:37 So either there's something in long term exposure... 02:05:54 maybe someone just didnt want u to have THOSE detainees 02:05:57 No casualties to report on my side./ 02:06:03 or different devices? No, you moved them away from the one you captured, right? 02:06:20 i think that u checked for radiation with that geiget meters 02:06:21 We did. The intent was to move them to the helicopter. 02:06:41 We don't roll around with geiger meters all the time, brother. 02:06:52 Right, so you and the detainees have been moved away from the same device, one of you is cooked meat, the other is fine 02:06:53 Wow. It's getting pretty late. I'm calling it a night. 02:06:58 Night all. 02:06:59 Night jeebus_ 02:06:59 so you didnt measure it at all? 02:07:11 Charon, what unit are you with? 02:07:17 Not personally. A field in the Philippines isn't exactly a radiation threat. 02:07:29 -!- jeebus_ ~jeebus_@174.32.31.164 has quit oops! 02:07:37 they could be just radioactive 02:07:40 Charon Strike Group. 02:07:42 a little bit 02:08:08 Where does that fall into the Marine Corps heirarchy? 02:08:10 FFL he said hes with the FBI, i think 02:08:14 It doesn't. 02:08:17 maya 02:08:21 lol maya 02:08:25 >: O omg 02:08:28 that was a joke about kluge's fears 02:08:51 that didnt happen 02:09:17 C1UCharon, are you under jsoc? 02:09:20 Who is riding around in Marine Corps HMMWVs in uniform? 02:09:21 tier 1? 02:09:27 sad/sog? 02:09:28 This guy. 02:09:57 Hmm, so your cover is that of a Marine unit? 02:10:01 I guess that's not a question that would be answered in a game or real anyway 02:10:11 ya :/ 02:10:25 C1UCharon do you know what was in the South Korea drop that was never picked up? 02:10:34 Check the log when you get a chance, brother. Shouting at you in PM. 02:10:54 I made the drop, so yes. 02:10:57 good question sypherr 02:11:05 can you tell us what was in it? 02:11:33 ya, laguna was supposed to get that drop ;p 02:11:33 Not at present. Will do as soon as possible. 02:12:44 You'd mentioned more drops in the future. Virgil getting sick of how long some messages take to send 02:12:44 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit error: Connection reset by peer 02:12:56 is there a timeline on that, or wait to hear? 02:13:31 Haven't had direct contact with her in 12, maybe tonight? 02:14:02 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has joined #sift 02:14:16 wb Sorgens 02:14:28 wb? 02:14:38 oh. welcome back 02:15:36 do you fly to mission destinations with millitary or civil airlines? 02:15:48 C1UCharon, so far we have assumed that SCRADER is the code name for the 'device', are you able to shed any light on what "AMBROSE" is? 02:15:57 SCHRADER* 02:16:32 isnt schrader name of FOB 02:16:35 base? 02:16:49 its refered to as OBJ SCHRADER 02:16:56 as in object or objective 02:17:01 same as AMBROSE 02:17:20 Bouncing between windows here. 02:17:29 SUSPECT DEVICE IS DISRUPTING SLEEP AT FOB SCHRADER 02:17:33 Military and Civil. Depends on where we're going, what we're doing. 02:17:43 PAST 38 RS ON OBJ AMBROSE CONFIRMED PRESENCE OF SUSPECT DEVICE 02:17:52 OBJ SCHRADER was made into FOB SCHRADER. 02:17:58 i see 02:18:02 AMBROSE was site of assault. 02:18:24 makes some sense now, but its all just code names 02:18:44 Was there a significance to May 1st, or was that just the day for the first drop planned ahead. 02:18:59 May 1st was the day I was given for the first drop. 02:19:10 As far as I know, that's about it. 02:19:11 which is what i said 02:19:22 is schrader fob in Philippines? 02:19:34 It was. It's been broken down by now. 02:19:41 charon we assumed it meant terrorist attack :P 02:20:00 and what was your mission in korea, only drop? 02:20:03 You guys are some serious worrywarts. 02:20:12 But seriously, I can see how that would be a bit unnerving. 02:20:29 How does The Menace tie into this? 02:20:37 I assume that's the direction we're being lead to. 02:20:47 The Phantom Menace in 3D? 02:20:48 What is The Menace? 02:20:50 well when ur first transmissions say "figure it out or we'll all parish" and u hear the word Drop, flash drive isnt the first thing to come to mind lol 02:21:08 This is The Menace 02:21:12 I haven't made any transmissions, man. 02:21:12 Oh, here we go. I don't know if you have any say in Virgil's transmissions, but does TURN TH TABLE TH CKING TOWARD FORETOLD TIMES mean anything important? 02:21:18 Must be for a different threeletteracronym 02:21:32 Well, I should have waited another half second to push enter. 02:22:11 Kelgand - How does TH look in numbers? 02:22:24 all transmission came from virgil, none from you; correct? 02:22:40 Kelgand - My guess is it's simply a miskeying in one of the earlier transmissions 02:22:47 Virgil makes transmissions, I receive orders. 02:22:49 I'll go back and check, FFL. A second doc to open, woo.... >_< 02:23:13 IT's probably already been investigated, plus if it was a key of some sort it should have been obvious 02:24:02 Back on the topic of us worrying then, we'd talked eariler about an expected increase in enemy activity leading up to the 20th and various sun based events going on then. Has that turned out to be the case, or are they pretty much as normal? 02:24:37 again, sorry about the typos, mdt time zone and all 02:24:42 Hey maya2, have you asked Humean to join the channel yet? 02:24:51 im not paying attention to umbra 02:24:55 He's been around longer than me, and he's the actual maintainer of the Umbra research docs 02:25:00 -!- #sift You're not a channel operator 02:25:05 Haven't received a solid document regarding sun-based activity. 02:25:20 im not leaving anyone out on purpose korea, ppl just need to msg me to get an invite 02:25:28 so, could have just been us worrying. That's the better option 02:25:59 Or it could be an invisible threat waiting to pounce. 02:25:59 go tell him tp pm maya 02:26:08 But for real, it's probably fine. 02:26:12 ha. Thanks 02:27:06 -!- Humean ~j@199.48.197.18 has joined #sift 02:27:10 yo 02:27:36 Heya, Hume 02:27:42 As I was saying, the chemical weapons will go off when the sun reaches its highest point in the sky. 02:27:42 Howdy howdy howdy 02:27:46 Oh, hey Humean. 02:27:58 oh shit actually concrete prognostications 02:28:09 Heh. 02:28:27 Also last time we talked, Virgil was having to move location, was there any word on why, and did she end up somewhere more secure? 02:28:47 C1U: are wethe only active SIFT group on internetz? 02:28:52 She moves fairly constantly. Broadcasts from different locations at different times. 02:29:07 Who made the CA drop? 02:29:08 That I'm aware of, yes. That being said, there are other strike teams. 02:29:13 Myself. 02:29:35 Helmet cam in about 10 mikes, I'm thinking. 02:30:13 Maya wants to know what you look like, I'm sure. 02:30:33 Doubt I'll be flashing my face just yet. 02:31:07 Is that a running gag, the Maya bit? I was wondering why you cats kept sending girls to talk to me. 02:31:11 Sorry, Maya. I tried. 02:31:29 -.- kelgand your a dick. yes its a running joke 02:31:36 Solid copy. 02:31:40 I think we just wanted consistant contacts 02:31:58 I just like watching maya livestream shit 02:32:11 Are we talking broadcasted helmet cam? how are you streaming? 02:32:24 that idea of posting voice transmissions to get random people involved also came from Virgil? 02:32:32 The helmet cam can't livestream. I'll test it and post. 02:32:37 falk0r, who doesn't? 02:32:41 After that, I'll give the livestream a shot. 02:32:43 got it 02:33:00 Virgil's transmissions, far as I can tell, targeted no one in particular. 02:33:30 except sift in general? 02:33:33 What do you need info on Charon 02:33:38 what are our leads 02:33:48 Yeah, Maya. 02:34:10 Seeing as no one here even knew about spreaker.com before this, did someone from your group give attention to the transmissions first? 02:34:30 We're generating the HVT list right now. I need intel regarding potential couriers for this splinter group in Okinawa. 02:34:32 That is, make a post on 4chan or whatever to bring attention to them? 02:34:54 Couldn't tell you. I was in the Philippines when this bit kicked off. 02:35:29 Standby one. 02:35:45 why does virgil want people to know all this stuff 02:36:09 So what is our purpose in hole operation? Just to observe it, or help at getting intel on to help you? exposing HVTs? 02:36:16 he doesnt know y kluge 02:36:26 o 02:38:01 digging for info i guess 02:38:17 00:08 < C1UMBRACharon> Don't rightly know why you have the level of involvement you do, but I'd imagine someone wants this whole thing made fairly public for a reason. 02:39:43 charon outta curiosity are you able to cipher and decipher? 02:39:44 so lemme get this straight 02:40:21 thy kelgand 02:40:27 are we supposed to be publicizing the little wheeley key or not 02:40:50 I'd assume so, Humean. It's been used for the last two transmissions. 02:40:50 because it seems kind of silly to transfer a key physically and then slap it up on the internet publically 02:41:23 Virgil knows that, i suppose 02:41:26 Well, 1W.jpg was not the only thing in the flash drive. 02:41:29 like, I dunno, maybe it makes it harder for NSA semantic trees or whatevs 02:41:39 (I was wondering if there was a reason for the drop other than to give jeebus a free flash drive. The wheel could have been SSTV, the text as another number transmission, and the phone hidden in it) 02:42:04 Sorgens, what else was on the flashdrive? 02:42:16 Maybe it was to prove commitment on our part. 02:42:18 other than the rar and the preinstalled sandisk stuff 02:42:28 Warthog.txt ans Charon.txt 02:42:36 those were in the rar 02:42:37 okay 02:42:56 Oh, wait. i3 (I think) linked something, that outguess found a 59kb file in the wheel picture that last I heard, had not been identified. 02:43:16 that was lurker69 02:43:20 SSTV wouldn't give hidden outguess info. 02:43:24 steganography? 02:43:25 yup 02:43:26 I don't want to steal the credit 02:43:40 Ah, ok. Thanks. lurker69 : Any updates on that? 02:43:51 but it was probably due to errors in exif data of camera 02:44:09 That would be lame. 02:44:10 (my sources thought that too, lurker69 ) 02:44:27 some cameras cause erros in beginig of files until you resafe jpg 02:44:35 how goes the helmet cam C1UCharon? 02:44:55 he did say standby one 02:45:03 so... I think he's off 02:45:07 ah 02:46:04 anyone asked about the meaning of "Basset Hound"? 02:46:20 don't think so 02:47:11 it was resaved tho wasn't it 02:47:13 paint.net 02:48:35 Decent quality. Limited battery. 02:48:35 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit error: Connection reset by peer 02:48:41 kluge, if u resave it, due to recompression you lost data 02:49:43 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has joined #sift 02:49:44 How limited? 02:49:45 here is the link to error 02:50:23 charon are u able to cipher and decipher? 02:50:25 Looks like an hour, max. More than enough time to capture what we need to capture. 02:50:29 whatever happened to the assault video anyway 02:50:49 I can. Most ciphers have tools that exist to decipher. 02:51:05 Assault video being vetted by Virgil. Waiting on release confirmation. 02:51:22 Whatever's left of it when she's done. 02:52:15 roger roger 02:52:31 The 1 hr video would probably end up being a 10 secs edited version. 02:52:38 Is the cam test still worth posting? 02:52:49 Yeah. Nothing crazy. 02:52:55 Sorgens: And 3 seconds of that will be an unrelated bug. 02:53:01 lmao kelgand 02:53:30 Guess I pressed you for 'intel' too hard C1UCharon ? 02:53:46 Oh hey, it's nnothingg. 02:54:04 Don't go coward on us, you stick to the game. 02:54:08 ;] 02:54:44 I'm just waiting for the next final fantasy character you'll accuse me of being. 02:54:46 Is Virgil strict when editing data? 02:55:20 Sometimes. Depends on what's in the data, when it was taken, where, who...The timeframe is the biggest part. 02:55:29 I didn't accuse you of shit, you just..avoided :) 02:57:16 Hey, in one of the more recents from virgil, she mentions "RADIUS MAY VARY FROM ONE DEVICE TO ANOTHER" 02:57:26 how many of these things do we know about? 02:57:32 do we have a number? 02:57:51 I would assume plenty, since another transmission mentioned that they were around the world. 02:58:08 Yeah... but that could mean 4 really spaced out 02:58:17 or one for every capital 02:58:19 I don't have a number for you. I'd imagine these guys would want as many as they could pump out. 02:58:56 And at this point, we don't even know all they do, let along how hard they'd be to make 02:59:31 Thus, I would assume that the deviation in radii is due to the lack of standards when manufacturing the devices. 03:00:09 Could be its geographical location on earth and how it interacts with magnetic field lines 03:00:43 or ley lines 03:00:52 lines of various powers both organic and supernatural 03:00:58 i thought ley lines were a theory 03:01:06 they very are 03:01:28 -!- Humean ~j@199.48.197.18 has quit error: Connection reset by peer 03:01:52 If you'd have told me a year ago I'd be sitting in Japan listening to my civ counterparts discuss supernatural power lines, I'd have told you to fuck off. 03:02:07 well like I've seen those maps where they draw various geometric lines that are coincident upon important geographic and architectural landmarks 03:02:43 So, on a lower level, we're sitting with priority being find out what the cabs involvement is in ferrying messages and personnel? 03:02:47 could be device that make crop circles, to the field with it :-P 03:03:00 lmao 03:03:03 yeah they mentioned rural areas 03:03:20 were any of the rural areas large agricultural centers do you know? 03:03:24 oh jesus we debunked a myth 03:03:25 Hoping to snatch a messenger sometime soon, Ill. 03:03:33 rural is defined as not urbanized, I think... so it does not necessarily has to have crops. 03:03:47 so ur suggesting crop circles in buildings? 03:03:58 Sorgens, whence my followup question 03:04:33 so then 03:04:37 I'm laying on a reclinable couch.... hard to type fast with the hands completely parallerl to the kjeyboard 03:04:51 I done that 03:04:56 Me too! It's so comfy, isn't it? 03:04:59 you gotta lap balance the keyboard 03:05:04 or like, lift your feet up 03:05:25 anyway, back to agriculture 03:06:02 C1UCharon, any idea if the enemy has a cell in Australia? 03:06:27 there were quite a few aum-aussie associations back in the day 03:06:28 i am already sorry i mentioned crop circles 03:06:28 just wonderin' cause I remember speculative discussions of plants in crop circles exhibiting possible microwave radiation exposure 03:06:32 That's almost where the enemy started. 03:06:53 almost? 03:07:01 i3 show charon picure of black BMW 03:07:07 like japan is close to australia almost 03:07:09 haha 03:07:10 new zealand? 03:07:11 no need 03:07:18 didn't see it at all today 03:07:24 Ive really been tempted to go for a road trip out to where aum was doing their expirements kik\ 03:07:25 lol* 03:07:34 hmm 03:07:47 Sypherr, look around for crop circles mebbe 03:07:51 and I was at work for 12 hours, I was easy enough to find lurker 03:08:45 What's this about a black BMW? 03:09:03 I had an... encounter with one yesterday 03:09:06 people been scared they getting followed 03:09:19 People? More than one? 03:09:25 yeah soemone mentioned a van I think 03:09:30 don't remember who 03:09:36 Ill, you have a picture of this guy? 03:09:37 who mentioned a white van? 03:09:56 enemy? yay finally 03:09:58 One parked in a good sight line outside my place yesterday for around 2 hours, I went out a few times and they made I contact. I left, and went to work, a few minutes later it was parked across the street 03:10:01 yes 03:10:09 I'll track it down 03:10:17 they made eye contact? 03:10:17 guys prepare the party van 03:10:20 Going private, ill. 03:10:23 though if it was a tail, he wanted me to know 03:10:29 yeah exactly 03:10:35 if they made eye contact 03:10:39 and stayed 03:12:15 btw kluge: what you use conceal your ID here bleh@unaffiliated/intractable? 03:12:32 I use freenodes 03:12:33 -!- falk0r ~falkor@d362956.seedhost.eu has quit leaving 03:12:40 can you make it at any text you wish? 03:12:44 no 03:12:48 ok 03:12:49 so 03:12:54 do you have a registered nick 03:13:04 if you've had it for a while, you can request an unaffiliated cloak 03:13:08 i exected some random jhgkjhgj from freenodes 03:13:38 yeah i was talking to guys on #freenodes about it 03:13:40 also, if you join an oss project on freenode, then the project manager can give you a cloak with the name of that project 03:13:43 dont really need it 03:13:56 so sometimes you'll see stuff like octave/nickname 03:14:07 for instance, if the person is part of the octave project or whatever 03:14:29 -!- begedele c2371a08@gateway/web/freenode/ip.194.55.26.8 has joined #sift 03:14:30 i like on anonps, everybody are FBI 03:14:37 morning 03:14:47 morning begel 03:14:49 morning 03:15:12 lurker69, well, this is an irc network primarily devoted to OSS projects and developers 03:15:14 morning begedele 03:15:18 oooo Banjawarn has an airport, could possibly get a light plane out that way and do a fly over the Banjawarn Station haha 03:16:34 i have seen its pretty big yes, i am no expert on IRC, last time i was using it we still used NEtscape navigator 03:19:39 03:19:39 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit error: Connection reset by peer 03:20:01 whose dog 03:20:13 looks like a nice day 03:20:21 Mine, now. Burr suggested I get one and expose it to the device. 03:20:33 poor dog 03:20:45 that is pretty good quality 03:20:53 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has joined #sift 03:20:59 Maybe. Doubt much will happen to it, physically. He's convinced the frequency of the device in operation will upset the dog. 03:21:57 I'm not, cause it melted those dudes, no 03:22:07 why wouldn't it melt dogs 03:22:35 nice vid anyway 03:22:40 what is the dog's name? 03:22:44 now 03:24:16 It didn't melt me. 03:24:25 Dog's name is Okuri. 03:26:57 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit error: Connection reset by peer 03:27:41 hey, remind me again, what color stipe was on the taxis you saw moving them? 03:27:47 blue 03:27:48 stripe... 03:27:52 Blue stripe, white background. 03:27:58 Predominantly, that is. 03:28:05 Red background, yellow stripe also operate in the area. 03:28:39 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has joined #sift 03:28:43 k, thanks 03:28:57 -!- nignog_ 5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45 has joined #sift 03:30:16 -!- Sorgens ~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca has quit error: Connection reset by peer 03:30:35 Stepping out.